Mario Human Sacrifice
by Brandirobin2
Summary: Deadly, with a sword in her hand, a blood trail left behind...Mimi.. Deadly yet so beautiful, voice like a rose shot by a madman... Luigi/Mr. L The queen of the crazed pink/green land...Peach The best friends thinking about their siblings(the second and third alices) Mario and Daisy Alice Human Sacrifice. Pm or review if you think it's M...


**Me: I am so low on ideas for ALL my stories… Oh wait, OMG, I HAVE AN IDEA! :3**

**Luigi: NOOOO!**

**Mario: o_o**

**Mr. L: ?**

**Dimentio: Wtf is this?!**

**Luigi: I'm scared now T-T**

**Me: *shows Dimentio and Mr. L***

_The first Alice was a gallant woman garbed in red  
Sword in hand, she ventured in, discovered Wonderland  
Baring her blade at anyone who dare invoke her wrath  
In her wake she left a deep crimson and bloody path_

Mimi awoke and noticed she was in red instead of green and yellow. She shrugged it off, but didn't notice she had a sword clenched in her fingertips. She ventured into the world, killing any being she met, her eyes full of pleasure, blood now on her dress and left a bloody trail behind her.

_This Alice's rein was nothing short of miserable  
Knowing this, she was locked up as a feared criminal  
If it were not for the bright red path she'd left behind  
The fact that she had existed would have slipped your mind_

Her eyes were red like the scarlet blood that stained the ground. Now she was locked up, but she would always haunt everyone's mind, for the trail of blood she had left had permanently dying the grass a scarlet red.

_The second Alice was from country blue, a gentleman  
Quite aimlessly he sang a song and entered Wonderland  
But over time he lost his touch- his notes rang less than true  
Unknowingly he created a mad world in shades of blue_

Mr. L was a gentleman theif, wandering around Wonderland. He used to be called Luigi, a gentleman who never lied. The Alice before him had scared him and ever so slowly he went insane. He went from Luigi to Mr. L. Mr. L lost the truth over time. Now all he said was lies. He didn't mean to, but he made everyone fear.

_This Alice's rein was comparable to a rose-  
Though it was quite beautiful, it's hidden thorns soon showed  
Shot down by a crazed in the middle of the night  
That rose that had bloomed now sat there, quite frightening a sight_

Mr. L could've been compared to a rose. Attracting, firstly beautiful but thorns soon showed through. A crazed jester known as Dimentio killed Mr. L at night. Now his body was barely recognizable, quite a scary sight.

_The third Alice was a young girl dressed in green, quite grand  
She was known as beautiful to all in Wonderland  
Seducing countless people who cared to each whim and call  
She created a crazed green country that rose above them all_

Peach was a young girl dressed in pink, she was known as beautiful to all. Making people fall at her feet, begging her to be their bride. She created a crazed pink country that soon became the best.

_This Alice rein was the most glorious to date  
But all must end, she realized, sealing her own fate  
Afraid of losing herself as the two that came before  
She stayed in power and would rule nothing short of forever_

One night she had an awful dream. She saw herself with her eyes, nose, and mouth carved out. She awoke with screaming. She now only saw skeletons and bones, but kept ruling that crazed pink country.

_Follow the path through the woods, and there you will find  
A tea party under the roses is where we'll dine  
An invitation sent out by her royal guard  
Alice's own trump card_

Two best friends looked at this trump card. Both agreed willingly. Mario and Daisy were their names.

_The fourth Alice were a pair of yellow twin children  
A deadly curiosity's how they found Wonderland  
Searching through countless doors, the two did not think to look back  
Getting lost in this labyrinth's where they were now stuck at_

Both of them ran through random doors, the two didn't think about where they were. They got lost in this crazy world.

_A pushy elder sister  
And little brother thinks too much  
They were closest to Alice's Wonderland, but such..._

They thought of their siblings' traits as they ran. To Daisy they were- a pushy elder sister, to Mario- a little brother thinks too much.

_These two would never wake from this terrifying dream  
Lost in Wonderland, the world that's torn at every seam_

Forever they would wander this twisted fairy tale. Forever they would think of their siblings.

**_The second and third Alices…._**

**Me: I scared myself with this… Anyways, this maybe a bit too inappropriate for T rated, what'd ya say?**

**Mr. L: No idea. O_O**

**Dimentio: This is NOT scary…**

**Mario: A bit creepy… Wait a second, where did Luigi go?**

**Me: Erm.. Professor E. Gaad called him on the Gameboy Horror in the middle.. has to clear out his mansion…**

**Mario: I'll go make sure he's okay.. .3.**

**READ AND REVIEW, FAV :3**


End file.
